e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
7th Anniversary Best
| image = Dream - 7th Anniversary Best CD Only cover.jpg|2CD Dream - 7th Anniversary Best Limited 2CD DVD cover.jpg|Limited 2CD+DVD Dream - 7th Anniversary Best 2CD DVD cover.jpg|Regular 2CD+DVD | title = 7th Anniversary Best | original = | artist = dream | type = Best album | released = January 1, 2007 | formats = CD album, CD+DVD, digital download | recorded = 1999-2006 | genre = Pop, ballad | length = 66:17 (CD 1) 56:59 (CD 2) 123:16 (total) | label = avex trax | producer = | singles = "Soyokaze no Shirabe / STORY" | chronotype = Album | previous = Boy meets Girl (2005) | current = 7th Anniversary Best (2007) | next = Greatest Live Hits (2007) }} 7th Anniversary Best is the fourth best album of dream, and one of two retrospective albums released to celebrate their 7th anniversary. The album contains all of dream's A-sides and lead album songs, plus one new track, "Dreaming Way", with lyrics by former member Matsumuro Mai. The first disc contains 14 songs sung by the original three-member lineup, the second, 12 songs by dream's 8/7-member line-ups. It was released on January 1, 2007 in three versions: a regular 2CD edition (first press bonus: 1 of 8 stickers), a regular 2CD+DVD edition (first press bonus: 1 of 8 trading cards), and a limited edition (5,000 copies) consisting of the 2CD+DVD set, plus a special photobook signed by one of the group's members. The limited edition comes housed in a special slipcase. The DVD contains 19 of the group's music videos. Those who ordered the album from mu-mo got a New Years postcard. Editions * Limited 2CD+DVD (AVCD-23128~9/B, ¥5,657) * 2CD+DVD (AVCD-23130~1/B, ¥4,104) * 2CD (AVCD-23132~3, ¥3,240) Singles from the album Dream - Soyokaze no Shirabe CD Only cover.jpg|"Soyokaze no Shirabe / STORY"|link=Soyokaze no Shirabe / STORY Tracklist CD ; Disc 1 # Movin' on # Heart on Wave # Breakin' out # Private wars # reality # NIGHT OF FIRE # My will # Believe in you # solve # Our Time # STAY ~now I'm here~ # Get Over # Yourself # SINCERELY -ever dream- ; Disc 2 # MUSIC IS MY THING # Wo Ai Ni # Love is power # I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ # Identity -prologue- # PURE # Love Generation # Soyokaze no Shirabe # STORY # Kono Natsu ga Owaru Mae ni # Transit -independence- # Dreaming Way DVD # Movin' on (PV) # Heart on Wave (PV) # Private wars (PV) # reality (PV) # NIGHT OF FIRE (PV) # My will (PV) # Believe in you (PV) # solve (PV) # Our Time (PV) # STAY ~now I'm here~ (PV) # Get Over (PV) # Yourself (PV) # SINCERELY -ever dream- (PV) # MUSIC IS MY THING (PV) # I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ (PV) # Identity -prologue- (PV) # Soyokaze no Shirabe (PV) # Kono Natsu ga Owaru Mae ni (PV) # Transit -independence- (PV) Featured Members * Tachibana Kana * Hasebe Yu * Matsumuro Mai (credited as a lyricist) * Nishida Shizuka * Yamamoto Sayaka * Ai Risa (uncredited) * Takamoto Aya * Nakashima Ami * Abe Erie Charts Trivia * The album reached #62 on the weekly Oricon charts, charted for four weeks, and sold 8,453 copies. * The album's working title was 7th memorial dream. * Some people have been known to get a photobook signed by all the members. External Links *Oricon Profile: 2CD+DVD Limited Edition | 2CD+DVD | 2CD *iTunes Category:Dream Category:Dream Albums Category:Dream Best Albums Category:2007 Releases Category:2007 Albums Category:2007 Best Albums